


Amar e ser amado por você

by Linest



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Autism Spectrum, Autist Mafuyu, Established Relationship, First Time, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Uenoyama is actually the mature one, but they talk about it
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linest/pseuds/Linest
Summary: Ritsuka Uenoyama e Sato Mafuyu estão juntos por três anos e, apesar de se amarem demais, nem tudo é perfeito e erros são cometidos.Por sorte, eles tem experiência em superar esses não entendidos. E dessa vez, a experiência pode ser prazerosa.





	Amar e ser amado por você

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuuiC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/gifts).

> AVISO: Essa fic contém uma cena de non-con, mas não se encaixa como estupro; o que acontece é discutido no texto e deixado claro que é problemático, mas ainda pode ativar gatilhos, caso isso te incomode, NÃO LEIA!
> 
> Essa é uma fic presente pra minha sweet Yuui que precisava de uma injeção de motivação, resolvi apoiar ela dando fics dos nossos filhos idiotas kkkkkk tentei fazer o meu melhor (≧▽≦)
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura~

Ritsuka Uenoyama estava muito perto de gritar de frustração. Aquele foi um dos dias mais longos de sua vida e ele estava ansioso para ir para casa.

Parecia que todos os membros da sua banda haviam decidido que, naquele dia, seus problemas pessoais iriam atrapalhar o ensaio. Haruki e Kaji pareciam ter tido algum tipo de desavença, causando uma hostilidade estranha sempre que estavam perto um do outro, uma mistura de culpa e raiva nas suas interações que deixava o ambiente sufocante de tal forma que até mesmo o denso Uenoyama conseguia notar a tensão. As constantes observações passiva-agressivas entre os dois tinha testado rapidamente a paciência de Uenoyama e ele havia enviado Haruki para comprar algumas bebidas e disse para Kaji ir fumar e esfriar a cabeça, apenas para se livrar deles. Não ajudava que ele e Mafuyu não estavam exatamente bem, também. Seu namorado esteve durante todo o ensaio fora de sincronia e, apesar de Uenoyama ser conhecido por ser rígido durante os ensaios, mesmo ele reconheceu que estava pegando pesado com Mafuyu, sendo mais rude que o normal nas correções, ganhando olhares preocupados de Haruki e curiosos de Kaji quando Mafuyu mal respondeu o moreno. Uenoyama acabou desistindo ao ver a tensão nos ombros de Mafuyu, mordendo a língua toda vez que o ruivo fazia algum erro para evitar repreendê-lo.

Ele também não queria brigar com Mafuyu, não havia nada que Uenoyama odiasse mais do que isso.

No final, o ensaio foi um desastre e todos pareciam ansiosos para irem embora. Haruki e Kaji pareciam ter se acertado durante a pausa forçada que Uenoyama foi obrigado a fazer - por causa dos dois idiotas, bom lembrar.

Mafuyu ainda parecia estar o evitando, mas Uenoyama não tentou se aproximar, não querendo forçar a barra e incomodar o outro rapaz. Ele vai falar comigo quando se sentir pronto, Ritsuka disse a si mesmo, tentando mudar a constante sensação de que aquilo não passava de uma mentira - os dois estavam tentando melhorar seus problemas de comunicação, tentando confiar mais um no outro, e Uenoyama não iria foder todo o progresso da relação deles com o seu típico pessimismo.

“Uenoyama-kun” Ritsuka deu um pequeno salto, assustado ao ouvir a voz perto do seu ouvido. O moreno quase largou sua guitarra, se virando para olhar para Mafuyu. O outro rapaz não retornou o gesto, seus olhos vagando para a parede atrás de Uenoyama como costumavam fazer. "Você queria falar comigo?"

"Não", Uenoyama inclinou a cabeça em confusão, fazendo uma careta ao notar que isso poderia passar uma mensagem errada ao namorado: "Quero dizer, eu quero, mas tava esperando você querer primeiro. Quem te disse isso?"

Mafuyu se mexeu desajeitadamente: "Kaji-san."

Droga. Claro que Kaji iria se meter onde não havia sido chamado. Deus proíba o mais velho de cuidar da própria vida e relacionamento. _Velhos hábitos demoram para morrer_, Uenoyama supôs mal humorado.

“Kaji-san deve ter se enganado, Mafuyu. Você pode voltar ao que estava fazendo."

Mafuyu assentiu e se virou, Uenoyama fez uma careta, ele tinha que se lembrar constantemente que seu namorado tendia a levar tudo literalmente. Quando os dois terminaram de arrumar suas coisas e alcançaram a porta para sair do estúdio, Mafuyu parou o guitarrista, segurando seu ombro.

"Você ainda está com raiva de mim?" Perguntou, a voz calma, mas havia um resquício de tensão perceptível para quem conhecia o ruivo.

Uenoyama suspirou. Lembrando o que foi que levou o moreno ao seu humor terrível e deu começo ao seu dia horrível.

☆

Eles estavam no quarto de Uenoyama, assistindo um documentário sobre rock dos anos 80 no notebook, seus corpos encaixados na cama de solteiro do moreno. Mafuyu não gostava de chamego normalmente, mas ele estava com sono e cheio de comida, fazendo o peito de Uenoyama um travesseiro muito bem vindo. Apesar de não gostar de documentários, Uenoyama não poderia estar mais feliz, ele queria aproveitar tanto quanto possível o momento de intimidade.

Quando o documentário terminou, Uenoyama não ficou chocado ao ouvir o ronco do outro. Sorrindo com carinho, ele manobrou o rapaz magro em seus braços e levou-o para a cama. Deitando-o gentilmente, o moreno tirou a camisa e as calças de Mafuyu, seu rosto corando mesmo depois de quase três anos juntos, deixando o outro com meias e boxer; em seguida, ele cobriu o ruivo com as cobertas grossas. Mafuyu soltou um zumbido baixo em apreciação em seu sono, e Uenoyama sentiu seu coração derreter. O relacionamento deles ainda era complicado, com altos e baixos, e Mafuyu ainda estava cauteloso em demonstrar muito carinho, não tendo completa confiança em si mesmo para não machucar Uenoyama - o moreno entendia, mas a compreensão não mudava o quão frustrado ele ficava com o quão lento era o progresso deles. Então toda e qualquer reação positiva do ruivo fazia Uenoyama muito feliz e orgulhoso, mais por Mafuyu do que por ele próprio.

Se despindo também, ele se juntou a Mafuyu na cama. Enquanto ele se ajeitava, Uenoyama se viu pensando no rapaz do seu lado. Isso não era incomum, ele pensava em seu namorado muitas vezes desde o início do seu relacionamento; o que foi incomum exatamente era que os pensamentos que ele teve naquele instante eram de natureza sexual. Uenoyama era um jovem saudável, não era como se pensar em sexo fosse estranho para ele, mas Uenoyama costumava evitar alcançar esses desejos, seja física ou mentalmente, até que Mafuyu expressasse interesse no assunto. A ideia de forçar ou coagir a pessoa que ele amava em alguma coisa que não queria ou não estava pronta para fazer, deixava Uenoyama se sentindo enjoado. E as coisas com Mafuyu eram um pouco mais difíceis do que o comum, o autismo sendo um fator importante a se considerar na intimidade dos dois. Mas Uenoyama era humano, e a maioria dos humanos tinha necessidades. Tanto que, eventualmente, sua mão esquerda não era o suficiente. Com um suspiro cansado, Uenoyama afastou seus pensamentos da ideia e foi dormir, mas claro que seu cérebro decidiu que o moreno merecia sofrer e quando ele adormeceu, Uenoyama sonhou com Mafuyu.

_As mãos de Mafuyu, o corpo de Mafuyu, a boca de Mafuyu. Deus, sua boca! Ele tinha lindos lábios cor-de-rosa que envolviam o pênis de Ritsuka de um jeito perfeito, chupando profundamente, cantarolando ao arrancar um gemido do rapaz mais alto, o som que sai da garganta de Mafuyu abafado pelo comprimento em sua boca. Seus lábios estavam inchados e molhados, seus grandes olhos castanhos arregalados, olhando para Ritsuka e analisando sua reação a cada movimento da sua língua._

Certo, Uenoyama estava gostando do seu sonho, muito; quando um barulho de asfixia o tirou dele. Abruptamente sentado na cama, ele se virou para onde Mafuyu estava, supondo que seu namorada tivesse engasgado com um pouco de água ou sua própria saliva. Seu namorado não estava ao seu lado.

Piscando sonolento, Uenoyama sentiu seus sentidos voltarem. Confuso, o moreno sentiu algo quente na sua virilha, um calor ao redor de seu pênis pra ser mais específico. Afastando os lençóis, ele encontrou os olhos castanhos rosados de Mafuyu o encarando.

"Que porra você tá fazendo, cara?" Uenoyama exigiu, a voz rouca e um pouco trêmula. Agarrando o ombro do ruivo e o empurrando para trás, o moreno gemeu, afastando cruelmente a boca quente para longe do seu pau meio duro. _Porra, eu me odeio e odeio minha moral estúpida_, Uenoyama pensou com rancor.

"Eu estava estimulando o seu pênis com a minha boca." Mafuyu afirmou, os olhos dançando ao redor do quarto. Uenoyama notou a luz que brilhava através das persianas, o relógio na parede anunciando que eram cinco e cinquenta da manhã. Dez minutos antes que tivessem que se levantar.

"Por que você estava fazendo isso enquanto eu estava dormindo?" Ele perguntou, a voz grossa com tensão. Uenoyama não sabia como se sentir, ele não tinha certeza se estava confortável sobre ser tocado quando não tinha consciência do que estava acontecendo.

Mafuyu encarou o moreno por três minutos inteiros, mas então desviou o olhar timidamente: "Você me pediu." Ele afirmou. Sua confusão foi proeminente em sua seguinte pergunta: "Fiz algo errado?"

Uenoyama respirou fundo algumas vezes, apertando a ponte do nariz, tentando se acalmar. Ele agora tinha certeza que não estava bem com o que aconteceu: "Sim, Mafuyu!" As respirações falharam, e Mafuyu se encolheu para trás. Deixando escapar um gemido de frustração com sua reação mais brusca do que era sua intenção, Uenoyama tentou novamente, a voz apertada, mas mais baixa: “Cara, você não pode apenas … Você não pode só fazer esse tipo de coisa com alguém quando a pessoa não pode consentir. Se eu tô dormindo, eu não posso consentir. Isso é… Isso é uma merda, ok?"

Aqueles belos olhos de corça piscaram para ele e Mafuyu fez uma careta.

"Mas você me pediu..." O ruivo parecia tão perdido que um pouco da raiva de Uenoyama se derreteu.

Estendendo a mão, ele gentilmente roçou o polegar sobre a bochecha de Mafuyu e disse: "O que você quer dizer com eu 'pedi' para você?"

“Você estava falando. Você disse 'Oh, Mafuyu. Eu quero sua boca. Coloque sua boca no meu pau.' e eu…" A voz de Mafuyu sumiu e os dois desviaram o olhar, Mafuyu encarando suas mãos e Uenoyama olhando o teto, as bochechas dos dois rapazes queimando com constrangimento. Com um suspiro exasperado, Uenoyama esfregou o rosto nas mãos e decidiu que não havia outra opção além de explicar para seu namorado o que estava acontecendo - Deus sabe onde Mafuyu iria decidir tentar buscar respostas para o momento estranho. Uenoyama não precisava ter Ugetsu, ou pior, Hiiragi, sabendo ainda mais da intimidade do casal do que Mafuyu já compartilhava.

“Eu disse isso porque tava tendo um sonho… um sonho molhado, Mafuyu. Com certeza, você percebeu que eu ainda estava dormindo, né?"

Mafuyu hesitou por um minuto, antes de se assustar quando o alarme soou do celular de Uenoyama. Suspirando, Uenoyama saiu da cama.

“A gente vai conversar sobre isso depois. Vamos, se levanta, ou a gente vai se atrasar" comandou enquanto saia do quarto, marchando para o banheiro com o objetivo de tomar um banho muito frio.

☆

Olhando para Mafuyu, Uenoyama sentiu vergonha por não ter deixado claro que não estava zangado com o ruivo, não realmente. Ele estava preocupado e um pouco chateado com o que havia acontecido, mas ele sabia que Mafuyu não fez aquilo com intenção de o deixar mal, ou por não ter respeito nenhum por ele.

“Cara, eu não estou bravo com você. Eu não estava bravo esta manhã, também. Eu só-"

"Você está mentindo." Mafuyu interrompeu. “Você gritou comigo e cerrou os punhos. Você estava bravo.

Uenoyama esfregou as têmporas, sentindo uma dor de cabeça chegando: “Ok, eu estava bravo. Mas Mafuyu, por favor, entenda que o que você fez mais cedo estava errado. Muito errado, cara."

Virando-se, Mafuyu ficou de costas para o moreno e olhou para os pés, as mãos torcendo freneticamente: "Eu sei. Eu me aproveitei de você em seu sono, então agora eu quebrei sua confiança e você quer te… term…" sua voz engasgou, morrendo. Sua garganta apertando só com a ideia de que tudo estava terminado entre eles porque, mais uma vez, Mafuyu havia entendido tudo errado, cometendo o mesmo erro do passado. "Termin-"

Mafuyu foi impedido de terminar a palavra por Uenoyama; o moreno puxou seu braço com firmeza, virando-o para que o ruivo o olhasse, as mãos agarrando seus ombros.

“Mafuyu, não, você tá entendeu tudo errado!" Uenoyama rosnou com uma careta de frustração. "Isso não significa que eu quero terminar nosso relacionamento, nem que você perdeu minha confiança. Sério, não é nada disso!”

Mafuyu olhou para ele, sem piscar, antes de perguntar lentamente: "Você não quer terminar comigo?"

"Claro que não, Mafuyu!" Uenoyama disse e apertou as mãos nos ombros do ruivo quando os joelhos de Mafuyu ameaçaram ceder; Mafuyu estava praticamente tonto com alívio na realização de que o namoro deles não acabou por causa de uma falta de comunicação. Uenoyama tossiu, dando um tapinha gentil no ombro de Mafuyu, e continuou a explicar: “A noite passada foi só um mal entendido, a gente só precisava conversar pra resolver isso, como estamos fazendo agora. Eu te disse isso antes, lembra?"

Mafuyu assentiu e permitiu que Uenoyama o levasse até o sofá no canto do estúdio.

“Mafuyu, se alguém não está lúcido, você não pode se envolver em atividades sexuais com essa pessoa, e mesmo que eu pareça estar pedindo, ou que você ache que eu queira, você não pode só chupar meu pau quando eu tô dormindo, entende?"

Mafuyu assentiu novamente, o cabelo caindo ao redor do rosto numa bagunça fofa. Ele tinha falado conversado com Hiiragi e Shizusumi em termos tão vagos quanto possível sobre suas questões sobre consentimento e ambos o informaram sobre o que ele tinha feito, que tinha sido um grande e vermelho 'não faça isso nunca mais!'. A sua relação com Yuki nunca foi tão longe e eles nunca haviam falado sobre o que os deixavam desconfortáveis, mas falta de experiência não é justificativa, e Mafuyu se sentiu muito envergonhado com o que havia feito com Uenoyama.

"Ótimo. Agora, Mafuyu, eu só preciso te perguntar uma coisa, ok?.” Uenoyama pergunta desajeitadamente, hesitando sem saber como continuar quando toda a atenção do ruivo cai sob ele. Tossindo, o moreno prossegue: “Você nunca expressou... interesse em sexo antes. Então, tipo, o que aconteceu hoje? Você… você quer tentar?"

Corando, Mafuyu evitou seus olhos mais do que o habitual e respondeu: “Shizu me disse que você não deveria pedir sexo ao seu parceiro. Ele disse que isso aconteceria naturalmente, então nenhum dos dois se sentiria pressionado.”

Ele tentou não rir, mas Uenoyama não aguentou. Lá estava ele, exercitando o braço esquerdo por três anos para proteger Mafuyu de se sentir pressionado, e Mafuyu parecia estar fazendo a mesma coisa por ele por todo esse tempo, também. Deus, como eles eram idiotas.

“Eu fui estúpido." Mafuyu diz, bochechas coradas de embaraço, e Uenoyama fica sóbrio, fazendo uma careta com o tom triste do namorado. "Eu sabia que devia ter falado com você, mas eu só queria fazer as coisas da maneira certa, e agora eu estraguei tudo."

Uenoyama revirou os olhos, o peito aquecendo com carinho. Agarrando as mãos de Mafuyu, o moreno se fica mais perto, suas coxas se tocando, e fala tentando passar conforto para acalmar os receios do seu namorado: “Não, Mafuyu, não foi estúpido, foi muito fofo. E, pra ser sincero, eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Eu não queria te forçar a nada, também, então não falei do assunto com você."

Mafuyu olhou para o moreno e começou a sorrir. Uma risada rapidamente seguindo, e Uenoyama se juntou à ele.

"Para gênios musicais, não somos muito inteligentes, não é?" Mafuyu disse brincando, e Uenoyama teve que concordar, rindo um pouco mais alto.

Assim que a risada entre eles morreu, Uenoyama pigarreou: “Mas, cara, sério. Você quer fazer sexo comigo?"

Mafuyu acenou: "Claro."

O coração de Uenoyama disparou, um sorriso se formando em seu rosto: "Quando você diz sexo, o que exatamente você quer fazer, Mafuyu?"

O outro rapaz encontrou seu olhar, sem qualquer hesitação dessa vez; aqueles lindos olhos brilhando com malícia. “Quero fazer que tudo com você. Como nos vídeos pornôs que assisto."

O sangue no corpo de Uenoyama estava em conflito sobre se queria correr para seu rosto e deixá-lo super vermelho, ou fugir diretamente para a sua virilha e endurecer o seu pênis. As próximas palavras de Mafuyu tomaram a decisão inconsciente por ele.

“Eu encontrei um vídeo onde os atores se pareciam com a gente. O homem que parecia com você estava fodendo com o homem que se parecia comigo em uma mesa." Mafuyu fez uma pausa, antes de apontar para o canto do espaço em que estavam, para a mesa onde geralmente ficavam suas coisas e os alimentos. "Como aquela."

Seu sangue correu completamente para baixo.

Uenoyama puxou Mafuyu para um beijo desesperado. Deus, esse homem seria a sua morte! Suas bocas se encontraram de forma faminta e o pouco sangue permitindo que seu cérebro funcionasse lembrou Uenoyama que Mafuyu gostava quando ele aprofundava seus beijos lentamente. O moreno segurou o rosto do seu namorado, diminuindo a velocidade do beijo; devagar, ele colocou a sua língua dentro da cavidade quente e molhada, saboreando e amando a resposta ansiosa e ainda insegura que Mafuyu deu quando suas línguas se tocaram. Uma mão enroscou no cabelo ruivo alaranjado e acariciou suavemente, unhas roçando seu couro cabeludo em um carinho leve, fazendo com que seu namorado gemesse em sua boca, a respiração contra seu rosto acelerando.

Seu pênis nunca havia ficado mais duro do que naquele momento, mesmo depois de todas as vezes em que pensava em foder Mafuyu. A realidade de que, finalmente, eles transariam sendo um afrodisíaco eficaz. Desesperadamente tentando descobrir a logística, o moreno se lembrou que não estava realmente preparado para isso, ele não tinha preservativos ou lubrificante em sua mochila, como diabos eles fariam sexo sem isso!? Frustrado, Uenoyama se afastou, cortando o beijo.

A ausência do corpo quente contra o seu quase fez Mafuyu pegar Uenoyama pelo colarinho com os punhos e puxá-lo de volta, mas vendo o rosto do moreno, ele se controlou e questionou apreensivo: "Eu fiz algo errado, de novo?"

"Não! Não, Mafuyu, você foi perfeito. É perfeito" Uenoyama diz com firmeza, suas bochechas queimando com o sorriso divertido que seu namorado dá em resposta. Droga, ele é tão fofo, Uenoyama pensa, e solta um suspiro irritado com a sua falta de sorte - de todos os momentos para o universo querer foder a sua vida, tinha que ser aquele? "É só que não vai dar pra fazer isso aqui, eu não tenho nada comigo." Com o olhar confuso que Mafuyu lhe dá, Uenoyama pigarreia e explica melhor: "Eu não tenho camisinha nem lubrificante."

"Ah, é isso?"

"É, eu sei, mas a gente pode-" Uenoyama começou a dizer, pronto pra convidar o outro para sua casa na tentativa de não deixar a chama apagar, mas foi interrompido quando o ruivo se esticou, pegando a mochila que havia trazido e começou a mexer, antes de jogar um tubo rosa no colo do moreno. Uenoyama fez uma careta confusa pro namorado.

"Eu tenho lubrificante." Mafuyu deu de ombros, apontando para o tubo rosa. Uenoyama queria perguntar por que diabos seu namorado andava com lubrificante por aí, mas se ele fosse sincero, ele não dava a mínima.

"E camisinhas?"

Mafuyu fez uma careta, dando uma negativa em resposta. Corando, o ruivo voltou a se aproximar, abraçando o pescoço do rapaz mais alto, confessou: "Eu não ligo de… fazer sem. Eu nunca fiz nada, então…"

"Ah." Uenoyama disse estupefato, seu cérebro levando algum tempo para se recuperar do choque. Tossindo embaraçado, disse: "Bem, eu tô limpo, e não é como se eu tivesse outros namorados ou namoradas por aí." Zombou, sorrindo para a risada que Mafuyu soltou.

"Ok" Mafuyu diz, dando um beijo no pescoço do guitarrista.

"Ok?" Uenoyama repete, só para ter certeza, aproximando o rosto, seu nariz roçando no de Mafuyu em um beijo de esquimó.

"Ok." Mafuyu sussurra com carinho, e acaba com a distância entre eles, voltando a beijar a boca que tanto queria.

A pressa do começo havia diminuído, mas o beijo ainda foi intenso, os deixando sem fôlego quando se separaram.

"Agora?" Uenoyama perguntou, o pau em seu jeans pulsando dolorosamente, mas ele não iria apressar Mafuyu a fazer nada - Uenoyama havia esperado três anos, ele podia esperar uma preliminar.

Mafuyu assentiu em compreensão, lambendo os lábios inchados e olhando para Uenoyama com intensidade, fazendo o moreno estremecer. Ele agarra seu braço ansiosamente, a voz rouca ao dizer: "Sim, Ritsuka, por favor."

Uenoyama sente a luxúria se apoderar dele ao ser chamado pelo nome daquele jeito. Droga, Mafuyu não tinha noção do poder que ele possuía: "Bom menino."

Com um sorriso, Uenoyama se levanta, puxando Mafuyu com ele, os dois andando apressadamente até a mesa, afastando qualquer objeto esquecido, latas de cerveja e refrigerante e copos de ramen do caminho.

Beijar e despir ao mesmo tempo é um ato irritante, mas Uenoyama persevera o suficiente para tirar a camisa de Mafuyu e empurrar suas calças para baixo sem deixar de dar atenção ao beijo exigente do ruivo. Ao perceber o desejo do outro para que se despem, Mafuyu cora, mas ele se afasta e tira os sapatos, empurrando as calças e boxers completamente para baixo em uma pilha no chão. Ficar completamente nu pela primeira vez na frente de Uenoyama era aterrorizante, sim, e Mafuyu estava nervoso de um jeito que fazer sua garganta apertar dolorosamente, ainda assim, mais do que isso, a sensação de vulnerabilidade era emocionante.

Uenoyama interrompe seus movimentos, olhando para seu namorado com os olhos azuis arregalados, bebendo na carne nua e nas marcas que ele não conseguira ver no escuro do seu quarto quando Mafuyu dormia na sua casa. Mafuyu era lindo. Tão incrivelmente lindo que se segurar para não gozar apenas com a visão daquele corpo perfeito nunca tinha sido mais difícil.

Aproximando-se, o mais alto rapidamente tirou suas próprias roupas no que parecia ser um único movimento fluido. A nudez do moreno era mais comum entre eles. Uenoyama sabia que tinha um bom corpo e, na privacidade de sua própria casa, com seu namorado, ele a exibia de vez em quando. Mafuyu já tinha visto todos os detalhes mais importantes. Uma pequena pinta no quadril, uma saliência sutil na barriga graças a gordurinha acumulada que não desapareceria independentemente de quantos abdominais Uenoyama fizesse, os cachos negros que começam abaixo do umbigo e desciam até a virilha, o formato do seu pênis dentro da cueca. Sim, Mafuyu conhecia todos os detalhes do corpo de Uenoyama, mas ainda assim, ver o moreno se despir completamente o desequilibrou, tirando seu fôlego. Uenoyama era atraente, mais do que Mafuyu conseguia lidar.

Estendendo o braço, Uenoyama parou com uma mão pairando sobre o mamilo de Mafuyu. Ele olhou para o namorado com toda a seriedade: "Sato, se vamos fazer isso, eu preciso que você fale comigo, ok?"

Mafuyu acenou com a cabeça. Ele entendeu o que Uenoyama queria dizer, eles já tiveram conversas semelhantes antes. Se ambos queriam que essa relação funcionasse, Mafuyu tinha que dizer a Uenoyama exatamente o que ele estava confortável ou não em fazer, e onde estavam seus limites. Anteriormente, isso tinha sido em relação a abraços e carinhos. Agora era sobre sexo.

Vendo o entendimento nos olhos do namorado, Uenoyama finalmente tocou aquele corpo lindo. Suas mãos traçaram suavemente o torso de Mafuyu, sentindo cada pelo, marca e músculo; apesar de sua magreza, Mafuyu era delineado, a pele macia e quente. Uenoyama sentiu seu coração aquecer com uma necessidade ardente de protegê-lo para sempre, foi a mesma sensação que teve anos atrás ao ver Mafuyu chorar.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Uenoyama não notou a crescente impaciência do ruivo até que Mafuyu estava se esfregando contra a coxa dele, desesperado por algum atrito. Uenoyama ofegou, seus olhos azuis brilhando com desejo.

“Você me quer, Sato? Você quer que eu faça você se sentir melhor do que nunca em sua vida?" O moreno rosnou baixo, suas mãos movendo a cabeça de Mafuyu para o lado para falar diretamente em seu ouvido. Um arrepio e gemido baixo escapando do ruivo, seus joelhos dobrando com a sensação avassaladora.

"Sim, Ritsuka, por favor." Mafuyu gemeu, o rosto corando adoravelmente. Seus olhos castanhos estavam fixos nos de Uenoyama quando sentiu seu corpo sendo impulsionado para cima por braços fortes, ajudando Mafuyu a sentar na mesa. Com gentileza, Uenoyama ajeitou a posição de Mafuyu, ficando entre suas pernas, seus pênis se tocando fazendo Mafuyu choramingar. Tudo aquilo era muito novo, algo que Mafuyu não tinha base de experiência alguma para se manter seguro, e normalmente essa situação o faria se sentir preso, incapaz de respirar e ficar confortável; então ele ficou chocado ao perceber que a maneira como o seu corpo e o de Uenoyama se encaixavam parecia tão certo, não fazendo Mafuyu ter dúvidas em nenhum momento de que era aquilo que ele queria. Aqui e agora, tudo o que ele queria era amar e ser amado por Uenoyama.

Uenoyama observou atentamente o rosto de Mafuyu, procurando as micro expressões que indicavam desconforto. Ele sabia o que havia sido perfurado na cabeça de Mafuyu toda a sua vida.

_Não se desvie do contato físico, apenas lide com isso._

_Se você ama alguém, deixe-o tocar em você._

_Não faça quem te ama se sentir culpado de tocar você._

E para Uenoyama, aquilo era um monte de merda. Ele estava decidido que Mafuyu não iria simplesmente tolerar seus toques. O ruivo aproveitaria cada segundo de contato entre eles.

"Chame meu nome de novo, Sato." Uenoyama pediu, excitação o queimando por dentro.

"Ritsuka" Mafuyu gemeu baixinho. Então, com um pequeno sorriso, mais alto: "Por favor, Ritsuka, me toque, por favor."

Uenoyama imediatamente tocou o pau de Mafuyu, dando a atenção que seu namorado merecia. Afinal, ele tinha sido tão comportado e paciente. Suas mãos acariciavam o comprimento do membro em um aperto forte enquanto sua boca distribuía beijos e mordidas leves ao longo do pescoço pálido do outro rapaz. Os barulhos que Mafuyu soltou eram baixos, afiados e dolorosamente eróticos. Suspiros silenciosos e ofegos súbitos. Uenoyama olhou para cima para ver a cabeça de Mafuyu inclinada para trás, as mãos aos lados dele, segurando a borda da mesa com força. Era uma visão linda.

"Até onde você quer ir?" perguntou, parando seus movimentos. Ele deveria ter discutido isso antes de começar, mas antes tarde do que nunca.

Mafuyu abaixou a cabeça, voltando a olhar para ele, olhos de corça brilhando em confusão: "Por que você parou?" O ruivo exigiu, realmente soando frustrado, algo que Uenoyama raramente ouvia direcionado à ele. Uenoyama teve que sorrir. O beicinho irritado de Mafuyu era adorável.

"Sato, você quer que eu apenas bata punheta pra você, ou você quer que eu te coloque na minha boca, ou você quer fazer sexo com penetração?" Uenoyama perguntou, tentando soar o mais sério possível, mas ainda assim ele se encolheu o que havia saído da sua boca - nem um pouco sensual, mas o moreno precisava fazer Mafuyu entender o que ele estava perguntando.

Inclinando a cabeça, Mafuyu olhou para a parede atrás de Uenoyama por um longo minuto. Finalmente, ele respondeu: "Eu gostaria que você fizesse sexo com penetração comigo."

Uenoyama respirou fundo, sentindo-se tonto com a pulsação que seu pau deu com essas palavras. Ele limpou a garganta e fez outra pergunta importante: "Você quer ser o único a penetrar, ou você quer ser penetrado?" Novamente, ele se encolheu, mas Uenoyama ignorou seu constrangimento, tentando não pensar em como ele soava com seu pai quando eles tiveram sua primeira e última conversa sobre sexo.

Mafuyu obviamente se sentiu muito mais desconfortável em responder a essa pergunta. Ele desviou o olhar novamente e ficou quieto.

“Sato, amor, você tem que me dizer. Caso contrário, eu posso fazer algo que você não está confortável." Corando, Uenoyama garantiu: "Eu não ligo se você quiser ficar por cima, se isso te preocupa."

Levou alguns minutos, mas por fim, uma resposta tímida deixou os lábios de Mafuyu: "Eu gostaria de ser... penetrado." O ruivo disse, cobrindo o rosto vermelho com as mãos.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem, isso é ótimo. Estou orgulhoso de você." O coração de Uenoyama pulsou com excitação, e ele se afastou com um beijo na testa de Mafuyu, voltando até o sofá para pegar o tubo rosa de lubrificante. Mafuyu olhou para ele ansiosamente, acompanhando seus movimentos até o namorado retornar.

Uenoyama deu um beijo profundo em Mafuyu quando ele voltou a ficar entre suas pernas, esfregando o dedão em sua bochecha com carinho. Ele sabia que Mafuyu estava nervoso.

"Hey, baby, você sabe o que fazer?"

Mafuyu assentiu, ainda parecendo envergonhado. Ele raramente ficava daquele jeito, tão hesitante, e Uenoyama não podia deixar de achar a mudança adorável.

“Ok, ok. Se você quiser que eu pare, ou se doer demais, me diga."

Mafuyu acenou e Uenoyama voltou a cuidar dele, masturbando o ruivo, mantendo-o duro e gemendo. Sorrindo, o moreno começou a manobrar Mafuyu para uma posição deitada. Ele apoiou as pernas do namorado nos seus ombros, cobrindo os dedos com lubrificante. Ser cuidadoso era primordial, mas ele estava tão desesperado que não conseguiu aguentar. Ele precisava entrar em Mafuyu logo.

Tão lento quanto poderia, Uenoyama inseriu um dedo dentro de Mafuyu, apreciando o suspiro que seguiu a ação. Depois de uma breve pausa, ele começou a mover o dedo, depois acrescentou um segundo e então um terceiro. Ao longo do processo, seus olhos subiram, saindo do movimento atraente de seus dedos na bunda de Mafuyu, para a expressão desesperada e linda no rosto do seu namorado. Quando teve certeza que Mafuyu estava pronto, Uenoyama retirou os dedos com cuidado e apoiou mais firmemente os joelhos em seu ombro, segurando as coxas de Mafuyu em um aperto firme. Inclinando o corpo, Uenoyama pressionou um beijo suave no peito de Mafuyu, então em seu rosto quando Mafuyu inclinou a cabeça com um gemido carente, e sussurrou: "Você está pronto, Sato?"

Ele recebeu um aceno curto, mas entusiasmado em resposta e sorrindo, ele mordiscou o pescoço de Mafuyu enquanto pressionava a cabeça do seu pau contra a entrada apertada do ruivo. Devagar, ele entrou no seu namorado, fechando os olhos com o calor incrível que apertou sua barriga, a respiração ofegante de Mafuyu na sua bochecha e a sensação do ânus de Mafuyu ao redor do seu pau. Ele nunca sentiu nada tão intenso em toda a sua vida. Nenhuma nota solta por sua guitarra, nenhum amante do passado, nenhum show feito, o fez se sentir tão vivo.

Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto sua mente dançava e cantava louvores a cada divindade por deixá-lo sentir essa sensação inspiradora e por permitir que ele conhecesse e se apaixonasse por Sato Mafuyu.

Céu. Uenoyama estava no céu.

A sensação de ter Uenoyama dentro dele, seu corpo tão perto do seu, era eletrizante. Pela primeira vez, seus nervos não estavam queimando ao toque, a sensação de vertigem que acompanhava interações íntimas muito distante, sua pele queimando com desejo e corpo aceitando as ondas de prazer pairando através dele com desespero.

Sua mente parecia vazia, abençoadamente vazia. Ruídos e palavras saíram de sua boca sem filtro, gritos de “_Por favor”, “Ritsuka”, “Mais_”, enchendo o recinto. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram em pelo próprio cabelo, reconfortantes diante da sensação aterradora. Mafuyu jogou a cabeça para trás, sua garganta queimando com o grito que sou, ele se permitiu sentir todas as sensações.

Uenoyama forçou os olhos a se abrirem quando ouviu os sons desesperados que Mafuyu fazia. Seu namorado doce e maravilhoso parecia tão devasso e carente agora. Foi a coisa mais sensual que ele já testemunhou.

A boca de Mafuyu estava aberta, ruídos escapando de seus lábios finos, olhos fechados com faíscas voando por trás das pálpebras. Seus dedos longos, delicados e precisos apertaram desesperadamente em seu cabelo e na borda da mesa.

Uenoyama sentiu sua boca perder a conexão com seu cérebro, e todos os pensamentos desesperados rodando em torno da sua mente se espalharam sem sentido entre seus corpos balançando no mar de prazer: "Deus Sato, olhe pra você! Você é tão gostoso, eu quero te foder para sempre, você é tão perfeito, Sato, perfeito pra caralho." Uenoyama enfiou o rosto no ombro de Mafuyu, seus movimentos se tornando mais erráticos: "Eu te amo, porra, eu te amo, Sato... ah..."

Chegando ao limite, Uenoyama gemeu alto, mordendo o ombro de Mafuyu, concentrando toda a energia em empurrar seu pau dentro e fora de Mafuyu o mais forte possível. Sua mão se torceu ao redor do pênis do namorado, seus movimentos firmes e apertados assim como as suas estocadas. Com um grito, Mafuyu deu um tapa no tampo da mesa, chegando ao limite junto com Uenoyama.

A visão de Uenoyama ficou branca e seu corpo perdeu o controle. Ele desmoronou em cima de Mafuyu, o pênis flácido saindo de dentro do ruivo com um barulho molhado. Mafuyu faz um barulho desconfortável, mas se concentra em recuperar o fôlego, respirando profundamente, seu coração batendo descontrolado ainda. Seus olhos foram abrindo e, eventualmente, quando a força do orgasmo que teve foi diminuindo, ele encarou Uenoyama.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, uma faísca correu através deles, fazendo-os tremer um contra o outro. Eles se deitaram um contra o outro em uma posição pouco confortável, apenas ficando em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Isso parece muito mais manejável no filme pornô." Mafuyu afirma, mantendo a expressão em branco, mas ele move a perna fazendo uma careta, seus músculos ameaçando se rebelarem contra ele em uma cãibra desgraçada. O mal humor nos olhos do ruivo enquanto ele tenta se afastar faz Uenoyama rir.

“Eu achei que você sabia disso antes, mas pornô é só um monte de merda produzida. Sexo real é bem diferente. E você é tão confortável, que eu não me sinto nenhum pouco comovido." Com um sorriso divertido, Uenoyama se moveu para ficar mais perto do rosto de Mafuyu, efetivamente prendendo o seu torso. "Talvez eu devesse mantê-lo aqui, bem desse jeito, a noite toda." Ele sussurra contra o ouvido de Mafuyu, provocativamente.

“Isso seria impossível. Nós não temos roupas limpas para o ensaio amanhã, nós não conseguiríamos dormir o suficiente no sofá, e qualquer um pode nos encontrar aqui e... Você está me provocando, não é?” Mafuyu perguntou, fazendo beicinho indignado.

Uenoyama ri alto: "Culpado." Ele sorri carinhosamente pro namorado, olhando para Mafuyu com tanto amor que o ruivo sente o rosto aquecer, seu coração antes tendo voltado a bater normalmente acelerando mais uma vez. Inclinando-se, Uenoyama dá um beijo suave contra os lábios de Mafuyu, se afastando em seguida com um gemido relutante, ajudando Mafuyu a se sentar na mesa com cuidado.

"Você está bem?" Uenoyama pergunta, fazendo carinho nas costas de Mafuyu.

"Sim, só tô cansado. Minhas roupas, Uenoyama-kun, por favor."

Acenando, Uenoyama se agaixa, pegando suas roupas. Quando ele se virou, fez uma careta ao ver Mafuyu estremecendo de dor enquanto tentava ficar de pé. A culpa inundou Uenoyama e ele se apressou para ajudar o namorado: "Merda, eu sinto muito, cara." Ele estendeu a mão para Mafuyu se apoiar quando ele finalmente conseguiu sair de cima da mesa. "Eu não deveria ter sido tão... duro com você."

Mafuyu sorriu fracamente, parecendo divertido: “Está tudo bem, eu gostei. E você também que eu sei."

Uenoyama tossiu, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem, mas assentiu - não havia como negar que ele tinha mesmo gostado - e começou a ajudar Mafuyu a se vestir. Deixando Mafuyu se apoiar em seus ombros, Uenoyama auxiliou seu namorado a colocar uma perna depois da outra em sua cueca, boxer e calça jeans, se desculpando ao ver a bagunça que fez ao gozar dentro do namorado, seu rosto mais vermelho do que um tomate ao ver o semen escorrer pelas coxas internas do ruivo. Mafuyu fez uma careta de desgosto, mas deu de ombros, ele ainda estava satisfeito com o que eles haviam feito. Quando Mafuyu tentou vestir os seus próprios tênis e meias, o movimento fez com que sibilasse de dor, então apesar de suas próprias dores nas pernas, Uenoyama se ajoelhou e ajudou o outro rapaz a colocar os tênis, amarrando os cadarços no laço duplo preferido de Mafuyu.

Deixando Mafuyu para lidar com sua camisa, Uenoyama se vestiu e ajeitou o cabelo que estava jogado para todos os lados - embora não estivessem piores do que os de Mafuyu, mas o estilo bagunçado combinava com o ruivo. Uma olhada rápida no estúdio revelou que ele não tinha deixado nada para trás, tendo limpado qualquer vestígio. Suspirando aliviado, Uenoyama se virou para Mafuyu que estava sentado no sofá e o puxou para cima.

"Vamos, vamos pegar o trem pra casa. Já tá tarde."

Lentamente guiando um Mafuyu sonolento até a porta, Uenoyama olhou para o ruivo. O peito apertando com a visão do chupão no pescoço delineado do vocalista. Abaixando a cabeça, Uenoyama deu um beijo na marca e disse no pé da orelha do rapaz mais baixo: “Eu te amo, Sato. Vamos fazer isso na minha casa, na próxima vez."

Mafuyu cantarolou em concordância, bochechas coradas e um sorriso compondo uma pintura adorável. Uenoyama sentiu seu coração parar por um segundo diante do ataque supremo de fofura do seu namorado.

"Ok. Eu também te amo." Mafuyu respondeu, dando um selinho no moreno. "Podemos passar na loja de conveniência antes de pegar o trem?"

Uenoyama deu de ombros, fechando a porta do estúdio: “Sim, podemos ir lá antes."

Eles não se lembraram do tubo rosa.

**Author's Note:**

> ENTÃO, O QUE ACHARAM? Eu tente o meu melhor para capturar os dois personagens, mas pode ter ficado meio ooc por conta de se passar em um Future fic e tmb ter meu headcanon não confirmado para o Mafuyu que é ele ser autista, eu poderia ter escrito a fic sem isso, mas é assim que leio o personagem e fica meio difícil desligar isso ao escrever o Mafuyu; espero que tenham aceitado bem essa idéia (assim como outros headcanons)
> 
> E o que que é esse Uenoyama controlado hein? Pra ser justa, ele é assim no canon tmb kkkkk mas tentei passar uma certa maturidade já que aqui ele é mais velho (não especifiquei idade porque confesso que esqueci a idade deles no canon, desculpa gente, tenho memória de peixe) mas ser controlado não é ser santo lol mas ele aguentou bravamente três anos, Uenoyama é um bom seme sim!
> 
> Enfim, foi divertido escrever esse amorzinho aqui, então espero que tenha sido divertido ler tmb (人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+ dei o meu melhor gente e espero que tenham gostado
> 
> Não esqueçam que comentários alimentam a alma do escritor, críticas construtivas sempre bem vindos tmb
> 
> Ser ya~ <3


End file.
